kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Orlando
"The City Beautiful" ''"'Resort Capital of Earth" Orlando is the capital of the State of Florida in the United States of America in Kingdom. Jose Lozada, president of Earth, was born here. History Orlando was incorporated in 1875, and became a city in 1885. For years the city developed and prospered as a tourist hot spot. The city went on to hosting the 2016 Summer Olympics before the Third World War. When the war hit the city was highly unscathed, but a few bombings did hit and damaged it. Yet because of it's central location, it received little damage and became a haven for refugees escaping the invasion. After the war Orlando's population had grown to over 2,000,000 from a medium population of 300,000. To fit the huge growth, the city experienced an explosion in it's skyline leading to Florida's second city to reach 1,000 foot buildings from it's previous 400 foot towers. Orlando soon became a center for commerce after being elected Florida's new capital. All this development made Orlando Florida's largest city, the United States second largest city and the world's seventh largest city. Orlando hosted both the 2016 Summer Olympics, and the 2040 Summer Olympics. both at the Orlando Olympic Stadium. Orlando's tallest building, the Orlando World Trade Tower, was constructed in 2036, and took 5 years to build. Transportation Mass Transit Orlando's main form of transportation is mass transit through it's extensive rail system. The Lynx Transit Corporation governs and owns virtually all of Orlando's rail systems. Lynx Central Station is the main terminal for Orlando's commuter, high-speed, magnet elevated and monorail systems. These systems expand from the central core to Orlando's suburbs in the shape of a pinwheel. Orlando's maglev system reaches Mexico City, New York City and Vancouver, by branching off at Florida's border. Major Locations Downtown Orlando The Central Business District of Orlando, Downtown is the center of the cities economy. This area is the only directly shown area of the city in Kingdom. Major areas include -Orlando World Trade Center -Orlando World Trade Tower -Jose's Residence -Lake Eola Waterfront -Lynx Central Station Kingdom (Spoilers) Orlando is a major setting throughout Kingdom. Being the hype of attention in the start, Orlando is the second city shown in the story, as it hosts the 2040 Summer Olympics. After the attacks on the olympics, Orlando is set on martial law by ruling of the president, native, Jose Lozada. The city is revisited after Tokyo is invaded as the group arrives to hide out at the cities tallest tower. The city this time suffers a full blown invasion which is repelled by the group. The city isn't shown much after, but it is revealed to be again attacked, and this time succesfully invaded as it is one of the "occupied" regions, shown on the world map. There was much defecation. Population During and after the Third World War, Orlando's population exploded. After taking millions of refugee's from Florida's coast, Orlando's population grew a staggering 800%. This created problems for the city, congestion become an even problem if not a deadly one. To try and solve this problem, the United States began to pump money into Orlando to create funds for mass transit projects, and large building's for the city's then small CBD. This process somewhat over did it as the city experienced such huge manhanization that the city become plauged with many empty structures and unused transit methods. Occupancy prices fell though and this in turn created an even larger flood of people to the city, this created the population to more than double to 7 million people. Orlando's growth never fell to normal levels until the mid 2030s when the population tapped out to near 10 million. Category:Cities